<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my first kiss (went a little like this) by Anubis_2701</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847175">my first kiss (went a little like this)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis_2701/pseuds/Anubis_2701'>Anubis_2701</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crushes, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Pining Sakusa Kiyoomi, Practice Kissing, SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021, Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:55:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis_2701/pseuds/Anubis_2701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can teach ya, if ya'd like."</p><p>Kiyoomi stiffened up, spinning around to stare at Atsumu incredulously. "I'm sorry, <em>what</em> did you just say?"</p><p>"I said, I can teach ya how to kiss," the blond said, like it was the simplest thing in the world. "Ya in?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my first kiss (went a little like this)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021: Day 1, Tier 2 - First Times</p><p>Many thanks to the lovely <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSpicySeaFlapFlap/pseuds/ThatSpicySeaFlapFlap">Spice</a> for beating this fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I can teach ya, if ya'd like."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi stiffened up, spinning around to stare at Atsumu incredulously. "I'm sorry </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> did you just say?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said, I can teach ya how to kiss," the blond said, like it was the simplest thing in the world. "Are ya in?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi gaped, aware his mouth was fluttering uselessly as he gawked at the grinning, overconfident setter. “You can’t be serious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am,” he shrugged, readjusting the strap of his sports bag as easily as some would brush loose hair out of their faces, as if he hadn’t basically just propositioned someone. “I mean, ya did admit to everyone that ya’d never kissed anyone. It’s kinda fascinatin’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi felt his face flush red, colouring due to a mix of embarrassment and anger at being so blatantly called out. He’d been roped into taking part in an ill-advised game of Never Have I Ever just the night previous, and he’d been left regretting that decision. Komori had pleaded with him to take part, parroting the reasoning Hoshiumi had later spouted at him, too – it was their last night at the All-Japan Youth Training Camp, and thus, they had to go out with a bang, apparently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi hadn’t seen the point – he was grateful for the training, obviously, and to play against other high-schoolers of a similar calibre to himself; slightly less grateful for the new contact numbers that had been unceremoniously and non-consensually plugged into his phone – but he’d let himself get dragged along regardless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been glad to win the game last night, though Hoshiumi (who’d been knocked out </span>
  <em>
    <span>concerningly</span>
  </em>
  <span> quickly) had dubbed him ‘boring’ because of it – even </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kageyama</span>
  </em>
  <span>, apparently, had done more than him – but he was starting to regret letting loose so much personal information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he’d expected some gentle ribbing, maybe a few weirded-out looks. Not for someone to come up and offer to teach him how to kiss someone. Much less for that someone to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>Miya Atsumu</span>
  </em>
  <span>, of all people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not a compliment,” Kiyoomi sneered, pulling his phone out of his pocket and resolutely focusing his eyes on the screen as opposed to Atsumu’s cocky grin. “And what on earth makes you think that I would even want to kiss you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, don’ be like that! I know I ain’t too bad a face to look at.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s an exaggeration at </span>
  <em>
    <span>best</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Kiyoomi replied dryly, firmly ignoring Atsumu’s indignant squawk, and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>minute</span>
  </em>
  <span> level of truth in that statement. “And in what way would that possibly be a good enough excuse to kiss you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu grinned, full of arrogance and an obnoxious swagger that made Kiyoomi’s stomach prickle with angry heat. “Hey now, any excuse is good enough to kiss someone as long as yer both into it, right? Plus, I think I can offer a few things that other people can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi rolled his eyes. “Sure. Like what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m guessin’ the reason ya haven’t kissed anyone is because of that germ thing of yers, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s called mysophobia,” he snapped, glancing at his watch and wishing that there wasn’t still a half hour until he had to be at the train station. Maybe he could go early and watch depressed businessmen having their midlife crises wander around like zombies? “And yes, that is why. The idea of swapping spit with someone is disgusting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet it feels so good,” Atsumu mused, making Kiyoomi wrinkle his nose up. “Well, unlike most people, I’d wager, I’d be more than willin’ to like, completely douse my mouth out before comin’ near ya. I’m talkin’ toothbrushing, flossin’, mouthwash, the whole works if it makes ya more comfy, really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi stared at him, brow furrowed. “And what, exactly, would you get out of it if I were to do something as crazy as accepting such an offer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu shrugged. “I like kissin’ people. And yer not bad to look at, either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi stared at him a moment longer, shook his head, and decided to go the train station to wait. “You’re insane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t a no, Omi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t a yes, either! And </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t call me that!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi had honestly completely forgotten all about what Atsumu had offered by the time he saw him again. He’d been run off his feet with volleyball and school respectively. Any expectation he’d had of seeing Atsumu again at the Spring Interhigh had been dashed by the news that Inarizaki had been defeated in their first match. So, he’d let the thoughts of the arrogant setter fade from his mind, and gone about his life. He’d entered his third and final year of high school, proudly watched Motoya receive their team’s captaincy, and officially snagged the place of number one high school ace in Japan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he had seen neither hair nor hide of Miya Atsumu. And he hadn’t expected to until the next Interhigh. Which was part of why he was so surprised to hear the news that Inarizaki and Itachiyama had scheduled a practice game together. The news of the math itself wasn’t so shocking – they were both high-calibre schools, and they’d faced off before several times at Nationals – but he was startled to hear he would be seeing the blond again so soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man himself was the same as ever; grinning arrogantly at him through the net as they got ready to begin. “I hope yer ready to lose, Omi-Omi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi barely had time to glare at the blond and snap out, “don’t call me that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whistle blew, the ball was thrown into play, and for a while, he forgot all about the setter’s smug grin and woodsy cologne, mind completely hyper-fixated on the press of the ball in his hands, the dull thud of a receive against his forearms, and the resounding crack of one of his powerful spikes against the floor of the opponent’s court.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Much like their finals match almost two years prior, Inarizaki stole a set, but Itachiyama claimed the game, much to Kiyoomi’s satisfaction. Not even failure could put off the obnoxious blond though, to his misfortune, as the blond practically jogged after him to ‘catch up and talk’.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, have ya thought more about what I said?” The other boy asked predictably after Kiyoomi had stopped by a small onigiri restaurant after practice, having kept pace with him all the way from school. He sighed, wishing that his slightly longer legs had been enough to outrun the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi felt his face heat up as he stared determinedly at the display of onigiri, skimming over the labels and doing his best not to glance sideways at the blond. Atsumu didn’t seem deterred, though, shuffling a little closer and looking over Kiyoomi’s shoulder. “It’s just an offer. Ya don’t have to act like it’s some life or death situation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” he muttered pointing out an umeboshi onigiri to the attendant and trying not to scowl when Atsumu also asked for one, irritation turning to surprise when the other boy slid ahead of him to pay for them. “If you think that’s going to convince me-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ain’t tryna convince ya,” Atsumu laughed as they left the store, biting into his onigiri with relish, “just tryna be nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…Right,” Kiyoomi muttered, biting his own contemplatively and risking a glance at the blond. The sun was catching his hair at an almost perfect angle as he dug into his onigiri with little hums of pleasure as they walked. He couldn’t deny that, for as aggravating as the setter could be, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> rather attractive. It wouldn’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that bad</span>
  </em>
  <span> to kiss him, especially since the act itself necessitated the loudmouth shutting up for once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They arrived back at Itachiyama’s grounds with relative silence between them, regrettably walking in the same direction to get to the dorms. Due to the large distance between Kobe and Tokyo, Inarizaki’s team had been offered board for the night in some of Itachiyama’s empty dorms, so they wouldn’t be off until tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…You need me to show you where your team is staying?” He asked quietly. Atsumu beamed like he had just been handed some great gift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If ya don’t mind,” he said enthusiastically. Kiyoomi just rolled his eyes, leading him to the area of the dorms where Inarizaki had been housed. He could hear some chatter down the hall, but the room Atsumu had obviously been assigned wasn’t just suspiciously silent, but empty as well. “Samu musta gone out somewhere with Suna,” the blond explained, as he dumped his bag and sat down on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi hesitated. He didn’t understand why Atsumu was acting like this, and despite his apparently good intentions, it was entirely possible he had only gone to such lengths because he saw Kiyoomi as a conquest of some kind. As an achievement. A boasting point, perhaps; </span>
  <em>
    <span>I managed to make out with the biggest germaphobe in high school volleyball, what about you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was possible that, once again, Kiyoomi was overreacting, using distrust to respond to uncertainty, but he had no way of being certain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Atsumu was right on one thing; most people wouldn’t go to such lengths hygiene-wise just to kiss him. Yet for whatever reason it might be – bragging rights or legitimate interest – Atsumu </span>
  <em>
    <span>had promised.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The setter was eying him curiously. “Ya good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi closed his eyes briefly, swallowing the first flickering sparks of panic that rose inside him, and signed his fate away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…Go brush your teeth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu’s mouth actually fell open in shock, but he shut it just a moment later, scrambling to do as he was told, with a strangely fervent energy to his step as Kiyoomi turned away from the door and paced nervously, one finger tugging at the edge of the mask he’d slid on after practice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had never kissed anyone, that much was obvious. He was reluctant to even high-five his teammates or hug relatives he hadn’t seen for months, so swapping spit with another person had always felt far beyond his capabilities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes, fingers curling and uncurling nervously when he heard Atsumu re-enter the room a few minutes later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh, ya right, Omi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that,” he said reflexively, forcing his eyes open, “and…maybe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t sound too promisin’,” Atsumu said, sitting down on the bed and gently patting the space next to him. “Don’t worry, I ain’t gonna bite, unless ya ask, that is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi glared at him. “Don’t be vulgar. It’s just the germs I’m worried about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m all shiny and clean,” Atsumu said, lifting his hands defensively, “and I promise I ain’t gone anywhere near anyone else in ages, so ya ain’t gonna get mono or some shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Real comforting,” Kiyoomi muttered before he took a seat next to him, still fidgeting nervously. Atsumu actually hesitated, then, his cocky façade dropping to expose something almost disconcertingly gentle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t hafta do this if it’s gonna make ya uncomfortable-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi glared at him. “I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>weak-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did I say that, hmm? Not doin’ somethin’ that makes ya feel like shit doesn’t make ya weak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi averted his eyes stubbornly. “I still want to. As long as you don’t go getting way ahead of yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, sounds fair,” Atsumu shrugged, not even challenging him. “I can just give ya a closed-mouth kiss, then. Not as many germs to worry about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi pursed his lips, then nodded, willing his racing heart to slow down a little. That he could do. Just a simple, chaste kiss. Atsumu smiled, expression soft, before he tentatively reached out, sending him a questioning look to ensure it was alright before cupping Kiyoomi’s jaw, his other hand moving to gently tug down the mask he was still wearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just had time to suck in a nervous breath and let his eyes flutter closed before their lips met, gently brushing together before Atsumu nudged his chin closer and kissed him properly. True to his promise, it was chaste and brief, a quick but warm gesture that lasted all of a few seconds before Atsumu was pulling away and Kiyoomi was opening his eyes again. The blond cocked his head to the side, cheeks flushed a light shade of pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feelin’ alright?” He asked, letting his hand fall from Kiyoomi’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he murmured, lifting his fingers numbly to his lips, which were tingling despite the brevity of the kiss. It had felt…</span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span>. No prickling of discomfort even with how intimate a gesture it was, or vague feeling sickness even though he’d had his lips pressed up against someone else’s. He had </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually kissed someone</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and felt like it was something he could feasibly do again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu grinned. “So? Not bad, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was fine,” Kiyoomi sniffed, “don’t get ahead of yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other boy didn’t seem discouraged. “Well, I do my best work with my tongue, so that’s fair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi reddened, firmly ignoring </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>statement – he was surprised by his own tolerance for kissing thus far, but he definitely thought that adding anything but lips to the equation for now would be too much – and leaned towards Atsumu again. The blond, thankfully, took the hint, and pressed their lips together again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a little strange – much warmer and softer than Kiyoomi had anticipated, with a lingering taste of mint – but not at all a bad thing. Not that he would admit that to the inherently smug likes of Miya Atsumu, of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bid the setter farewell maybe ten minutes later, ignoring both the blond’s pleased grin and the fluttering in his own stomach.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It happened again, because for whatever godforsaken reason, members of Itachiyama’s team had struck up friendships with Inarizaki, and when it was discovered that members of Inarizaki would be up in Tokyo for a small training camp the same week that one of Kiyoomi’s teammates had been planning a massive party, invites were immediately sent out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi himself only went because Motoya had turned puppy-dog eyes on him and yanked relentlessly on his arm, tone full of begging. He’d known he would be miserable the entire time, but he’d still sucked up his discomfort, slid a mask onto his face, and followed his cousin to the party anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was on a large property out in the suburbs ringing Tokyo, and Kiyoomi found his apprehension rising with every minute that passed as they took a train out, watching as line upon line of skyscrapers gave way to lower buildings, before the skyline was surrendered to residential streets completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got off alongside a gaggle of teens that seemed to be headed in the same direction, and Kiyoomi could only groan and follow Motoya reluctantly as the thumping of bass reached his ears, the hollering of drinking teens coming shortly afterwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We only have to stay an hour or two,” Motoya said, patting his shoulder to reassure him as Kiyoomi sighed in exasperation. “Let’s have some fun, in the meantime!” He nodded to set his cousin at ease, cringing as they entered a packed entryway, sifting through the crowds to get to the kitchen. He hovered almost embarrassingly close to Motoya, accepting the sealed bottle he was handed without even glancing at the label, cracking it open distractedly and taking a sip, wrinkling his nose up at an unfamiliar aftertaste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t go drinking those too fast,” the guy guarding the large cooler of drinks said with a grin, turning away to talk to a girl nearby. Kiyoomi frowned, glancing down at the label, eyes immediately tracing the small text that declared it to be 5% alcohol. He raised an eyebrow, but tentatively took another sip, noting with mild distress that Motoya seemed to have vanished. He frowned, unable to stop the wave of grumpiness that besieged him as he swallowed another mouthful spitefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He roved aimlessly for a while, eventually setting the empty glass bottle on a random countertop and hoping it didn’t get smashed before walking on. With his cousin or teammates nowhere to be found, he let himself blend uncomfortably into the crowd, observing the small groups people had fractured into with interest. There were people sitting around talking, some dancing drunkenly, others seemingly playing games with one another. Some, he observed with red cheeks, were getting rather…</span>
  <em>
    <span>frisky</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He moved away from those as fast as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was eying the door with temptation, about to go through on the threats he’d made to Motoya the last few days to leave early, when-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Omi! Ya actually came!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until then, he’d completely forgotten that Inarizaki had been invited, too, so the sight of Miya Atsumu, blond as ever and grinning dopily at him as he bounded over, aroused both surprise and a startling amount of comfort in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was forced, but yes,” he said dryly as the setter stopped in front of him, “it’s been a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure has,” Atsmu chuckled, shaking his head slightly, “this whole thing’d be a lot easier if ya let me have yer number, ya know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know. Still not happening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So cruel,” Atsumu laughed, indicating his empty hand. “Ya want a drink or anythin’? I was about to go get another one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi shrugged, not seeing the harm. Though unused to alcohol he might have been, he was also over 6’3’’ and fairly muscular from volleyball – he probably wouldn’t get knocked out completely by just two drinks. “Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu beamed at him, darting off quickly to obtain one as Kiyoomi glanced around. He couldn’t see anymore of Inarizaki’s players hanging around, gaining a small amount of comfort that he wasn’t about to be ambushed by loud and bulky teenage boys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They only had watermelon left, so I hope that ain’t too disagreeable,” Atsumu chuckled as he re-emerged from the crowd, handing Kiyoomi a bottle with a grin. The fact that Atsumu had opened his own bottle but left Kiyoomi’s sealed didn’t escape his notice, and he hid his flush after opening it with a long sip, grateful when Atsumu cut a path through the throngs of people to escape for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He followed the blond into an empty room with a sigh of relief, setting down his drink on the side-table of what he realised was a bedroom. His brain allowed him a moment to blush furiously and briefly question what Atsumu’s motives were, but the other boy just slumped onto the bed with relief, sipping his drink. Kiyoomi cautiously sat down beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…ya want another lesson?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blushed furiously, swallowing another mouthful of his drink. “Why now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not now? I brushed my teeth before comin’, and I went to the dentist last week, so ya can rest assured my mouth is in prime condition. Plus, I’m a lil tipsy, and ya look pretty tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi blushed at that, tracing a pattern into the duvet with his finger. “…Well…alright then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu sat up, the motion making the mattress bounce slightly as he shuffled over to Kiyoomi, swinging his legs over the corner and leaning in closer, not hesitating to gently slot their lips together. Kiyoomi made a small noise against his mouth, pressing in a little more and appreciating the warm point of contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond pulled away, eyes heavy lidded and fixed on him. “Ya wanna move on to open-mouth kisses?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi considered it, then nodded, halting Atsumu’s immediate forwards swoop with a hand. “You put your tongue in my mouth without my say so, and I’ll wire your jaw shut.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu chuckled. “Got it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling of their lips meeting was distinctly warmer and wetter this time around, Atsumu’s slightly open mouth sliding against his in a messy but oddly intoxicating way. He could feel their spit mingling properly now, but the feeling didn’t disgust him as much as he always thought it would. Instead, the sensation was oddly heady, and he found his hands drifting to grip Atsumu’s hair, the blond returning in kind by wrapping an arm around his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>True to his promise, Atsumu’s tongue didn’t come anywhere near him, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> snag Kiyoomi’s lower lip between his teeth and tug softly as he pulled away, which was more than enough to divert the flow of his blood two separate ways; half north, to go to his face and ears, and half south, to go…elsewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu just shrugged, nonplussed by his startled glare. “Ya said no </span>
  <em>
    <span>tongue</span>
  </em>
  <span>, remember? Never mentioned teeth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re insufferable,” Kiyoomi muttered, fidgeting before grabbing his drink and swallowing more. Atsumu’s eyes stayed trained strangely hard on him, and he lifted an eyebrow before the other boy broke from his reverie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I’ve been told,” he cackled, finishing his bottle and getting to his feet. “Wanna explore this weird old house with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi drummed his fingers on his drink, considered the manifest lack of other appealing options, and got to his feet as well. “Yeah, let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He followed Atsumu and his incessant babbling for close to half an hour as they wove by intertwined couples, somehow less uncomfortable with the presence of so many people than he had been earlier. The two of them poked their noses into a few small corners, curiously looking around before descending the stairs. Atsumu made a curious beeline for the basement door, reeling back when a strangely earthy, herbal scent hit their noses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi cocked his head to the side in confusion, but Atsumu cackled, taking the stairs two at a time while Kiyoomi rolled his eyes and followed. The smell only got thicker the further down they went, and Kiyoomi had to consciously breathe through his mouth to drown it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shoulda figured ya’d be down here, Suna,” Atsumu crowed, nudging at his teammate with his foot, “ya can smell that shit all the way upstairs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shame,” Suna Rintarou droned, tapping the end of what he’d been smoking against the rim of an ashtray, “you want any?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah,” Atsumu laughed, “but ya kids have fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna scowled. “I’m only four months younger than you.” Atsumu shrugged, looking unbothered as Suna’s eyes slid over to Kiyoomi, offering what he had since realised was a joint. “Want a hit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good,” he said, wrinkling his nose slightly as the smell got ever stronger. Suna stuck it back between his teeth, grinning around the end before turning to talk to someone else in the room. Kiyoomi leant against the banister of the staircase, watching as Atsumu wove through the tangled groups of people to get to what appeared to be a snack table at the other end of the room. He watched as Atsumu combed through what was available with a tongue poking out between rows of white teeth, firmly ignoring a plate of conspicuous brownies before settling on an unopened bag of chips and two more mixed drinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He returned to Kiyoomi with a triumphant grin, handing him one of the drinks. Suna snorted. “Did you really come here just to steal our food?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty much,” Atsumu laughed, wrapping a warm hand around Kiyoomi’s elbow and tugging him away, back up the stairs. Kiyoomi hid a smile as he cracked open his drink once out of the basement, taking a drink with relish. The thick smoke had made his throat dry out, so the cool liquid was a welcome change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alcohol had loosened him up a little, hence why following Atsumu outside to the most abandoned back stairs felt alright to do. Even if sitting down meant sitting on dirty stairs that everyone had been tramping down all night. Atsumu tore into the bag of chips with relish, making Kiyoomi chuckle lightly before he obliged and took some. Even with the music still blasting behind them, and people weaving past with every passing minute, it was strangely peaceful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Considering that, it didn’t take Kiyoomi long to abandon the food they’d been eating, set down his drink, and capture Atsumu’s mouth with his own again. The blond responded eagerly, tugging him closer and burying one hand in his curls. The light haziness in Kiyoomi’s mind told him that he’d perhaps inhaled just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> too much of that smoke earlier, but the feel of Atsumu’s kisses were good enough to distract him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi had to be gently coached through the finer points of a light makeout more than once, and himself had to pull away when he felt the gentle brush of a tongue against his mouth – an issue quickly resolved when Atsumu murmured an apology and dived right back in with lips only. Atsumu also saw fit to use the drag and scrape of his teeth again, leaving Kiyoomi panting slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had no idea how long they sat there, alternating between sipping their drinks over light conversation and kissing rather passionately whilst tucked away in the corner, but he didn’t ever want it to end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was building himself up to what he knew was the last proper step in kissing someone, ready to tell Atsumu it was okay, that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> use tongue if desired, when his phone buzzed in his pocket, scaring him near senseless and making Atsumu jump, too. He exhaled shakily, tugging his phone out to glare at the screen, noting that it was Motoya. He answered with a little more force than necessary. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiyoomi! Where are you? I’ve been looking for you for ages,” his cousin said, sounding exasperated. “I was gonna head out soon, and I didn’t want to leave you here alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi frowned. Normally, he was the one begging Motoya to leave. The inverse had never actually happened before. “Really? What time is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Verging on 3am,” Motoya chuckled, “I figured you would still be hanging out in the kitchen glaring at people or something, but you quite obviously aren’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, I ran into a friend, I’m out back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, gotcha. You sick of humanity in general yet? Found a DD from Inarizaki who said he could drop us back at campus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay. I’ll see you out front, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hung up with little fanfare, frowning at his phone and avoiding Atsumu’s gaze for a long moment before he opened his contacts list, sighed in defeat, and held it out to him. The blond made an excited sound, quickly entering in his information and texting his own phone, taking an obnoxious selfie for his contact picture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi rolled his eyes, snatching his phone back and standing in one smooth motion. Atsumu scrambled up along with him. “Wait! Two more things!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu grinned at him, then raised his phone and snapped a picture of Kiyoomi before he could even react, gleefully saving it as he glared at him. Then Atsumu shoved his phone in his pocket, threaded a hand through Kiyoomi’s hair and kissed him again. Kiyoomi’s toes curled, and he leant into the contact with a sigh before Atsumu released him, smirking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See ya around, Omi-Omi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi blushed furiously, turning away as he traced his swollen lips with his tongue, praying Motoya wouldn’t notice in the darkness. “Yeah, see you around. And, Atsumu?” the blond perked up, almost adorably so, and Kiyoomi couldn’t stop the fond note entering his voice, “Don’t call me that.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi was more than a little pleased to see both his own school and Inarizaki get through to Nationals again, and invigorated when they both proceeded through the first three rounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was most pleased when Atsumu cornered him in an abandoned bathroom, slid a thigh between his legs, and kissed him senseless. He hummed happily against Atsumu’s mouth, running his hands through dyed blond hair as the other boy’s grip on his hips tightened. He pulled away slightly to snag Atsumu’s lower lip in his teeth, appreciating how the setter sighed against his mouth before kissing him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hmm</span>
  </em>
  <span>, wanna get another lesson?” Atsumu asked between pecks. Kiyoomi swallowed his apprehension.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean, a tongue-kissing lesson?” The blond nodded, burnt amber eyes tracing Kiyoomi’s features as if checking that he was alright. Kiyoomi swallowed his apprehension. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu dived in with little hesitation, resuming the open-mouthed kisses they’d been trading before, showing no signs of changing the flow for a minute or so, before Kiyoomi felt the warm, wet end of a tongue pressing gently at his lips. Heart hammering, he cautiously opened his mouth and let Atsumu in, the slick feeling of the other boy licking into his mouth drawing a surprised moan out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu pulled away, cheeks pink. “Uhh, ya good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, fine,” Kiyoomi said, hurriedly reconnecting their mouths again. Atsumu slowed down his pace a little, letting Kiyoomi get used to the small flicks of his tongue before getting bolder. The feeling was a little strange, but he found himself enjoying it, tentatively letting his own tongue explore too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu pulled away a few times to murmur pointers to him before crushing their mouths together again, and slowly, he got more and more confident until the two of them probably looked like a complete mess, with hair awry, saliva wet around their mouths and lips swollen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>god,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Atsumu gasped, gripping the hair at Kiyoomi’s nape and kissing him deeply, making him groan slightly. “I missed ya, Omi-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsumu? We got a game soo-” the door swung open, Miya Osamu stopping and gawking at them in shock for a moment before he shut his mouth, shook his head, muttered, “nope,” and walked right back out again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu detached from him like he’d just been burned, cheeks flushed as he glanced between Kiyoomi and the door. “Uhh-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can go…explain,” Kiyoomi muttered, facing the mirror and running his hands through his hair. “I…we both have games soon anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, right,” Atsumu said, glancing at the door with a cringe. “Samu’s gonna get into me about this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi smiled at him. “Good luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu paused, smiling back at him before spinning to follow his brother out the door. Kiyoomi gently ran a hand over the back of his head, touching where Atsumu’s fingers had been curled in his hair, mind flashing to his warm grip and gentle smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiyoooooommiiii-” the door swung open, revealing a grinning Motoya. “Our next game’s in fifteen. You good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t trying to fight with the Miya twins, were you? I saw them come outta here and they both looked a little flustered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi reddened, turning his face away. “I didn’t fight with anyone, just…ran into them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Motoya raised an eyebrow. “…Right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi rolled his eyes, marching past him. “Come on, you said we have a game soon, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They won their next game, Inubushi bowing under their skill easily after two quickly stolen sets. It felt good to win against them, especially after they’d snatched a chance at the final from them in January. Kiyoomi was so delighted he even accepted a few sweaty hugs from his teammates, eyes sliding over to the ongoing game on Court 2 almost without his say so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Inarizaki versus Kamomedai, the teams both having a timeout, and Kiyoomi found himself watching the former team huddle together and talk. They were tied with one set each, Inarizaki lagging by two points, and Kiyoomi felt his heart thud when Atsumu lifted his head and made eye contact with him, smirking at his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt warm all over, eyes tracing that smile endlessly, and hoping that he would get to see it over and over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Motoya?” He asked later, after the team had gone out for a celebratory dinner and reviewed tapes of the team they would be playing tomorrow. He’d sequestered himself away in the corner of the room they were staying in, and of course, his cousin had followed him there with a futon in hand. Motoya looked up curiously. “How…do you…know if you like someone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Motoya sat up so fast Kiyoomi was amazed he didn’t get whiplash, a wicked grin spreading over his face. “Oho?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forget I said anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>no you don’t-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Liking Miya Atsumu was something of a learning curve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi had never really had a crush on anyone before, though as Motoya had explained through amused laughter, constantly wanting to spend time with and kiss someone were surefire signs of romantic interest. He had questioned whether or not to tell his cousin everything, but eventually caved in the face of his gentle understanding about his crush on Atsumu. Motoya had seemed surprised to hear that Kiyoomi of all people had basically agreed to be prepositioned, but relaxed after assurances that Atsumu had only been considerate and polite throughout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Motoya was of the opinion that he should confess his feelings. Kiyoomi was of the opinion that he would rather fucking die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no way of knowing if he even likes me, though,” Kiyoomi lamented to Motoya one day when his cousin brought it up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean…the fact that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>volunteered</span>
  </em>
  <span> to kiss you is a pretty good sign, isn’t it? Plus, like you said, not that many people would go to such efforts to kiss someone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> if they didn’t already fancy the person, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi huffed. “That’s not proof.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sure it isn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Motoya rolled his eyes. “Come </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kiyoomi! It’s obvious he likes you! Just tell him how you feel so you two can run off into the sunset and makeout or whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shot him a withering look. “Like that’s going to work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It might! And hey, you guys text a bunch! That’s a good sign too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The last message he sent me was a picture of a poodle he thought looked like me. Not exactly a sign of deep romantic passion, or whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, maybe not, but it’s a sign he’s comfortable enough with you to send you that stuff!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…Can I see the dog picture?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t end up making a decision on the issue until it was staring him directly in the face, in the form of two notices, the first being his acceptance to once again attend the All-Japan Youth Training Camp, and the second stating that he would be rooming with Miya Atsumu for the camp’s entirety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck,” Motoya teased as he peeled away to go to his own room, which he was lucky enough to be sharing with some kid from Shiratorizawa, leaving Kiyoomi alone and slightly dreading whatever would happen next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just threw a rather rude gesture at his cousin and knocked on the door, swallowing nervously when Atsumu swung it open with a grin and sparkling eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey roomie!” he exclaimed happily, stepping back so Kiyoomi could walk in. “Good to see ya again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too,” he murmured, sticking his bags on the floor and smiling awkwardly at the blond. “So, uhh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu cocked his head to the side, smile becoming slightly wicked. “Hmm? Ya want somethin’?” He felt his face redden, but Atsumu didn’t let up, expression suddenly becoming a little more melancholy. “I mean, sorry to say, Omi, but I don’t think I got anythin’ else to teach ya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi swallowed. “Ah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, um, I could give ya a revision lesson, if ya wanted.” Kiyoomi looked up again, warmth curling in his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d…like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu’s eyes widened, like he hadn’t expected Kiyoomi to say yes, before hooking an arm around his waist, pulling him close and kissing him </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He fumbled for a moment before planting his hands on Atsumu’s shoulders and leaning into it. The blond sighed, backing Kiyoomi into the wall with a loud thud, hands sliding down to grip the back of his thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Atsumu</span>
  </em>
  <span>-,” Kiyoomi gasped, fingers sliding along his jaw, “just, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mmm</span>
  </em>
  <span>, wait-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu pulled away, looking a little alarmed. “Shit, sorry, I didn’t mean to jump ya like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Kiyoomi breathed, combing his hair out of his face. “I……was just kinda caught off guard, is all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, right,” Atsumu scratched the back of his head. “Still, sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi hesitated, remembering the many conversations he’d had with Motoya about this whole mess and, taking a deep breath, decided to take the plunge. “Atsumu…why did you offer to teach me to kiss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond froze up a little. “Um, well, uh, the thing is-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I just don’t get it,” Kiyoomi interrupted, voice soft, “because you had no reason to. I…I’m just a random, inexperienced asshole but you </span>
  <em>
    <span>offered </span>
  </em>
  <span>t-to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kiss me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and I just…why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu was silent for a moment. “Omi…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that,” Kiyoomi muttered reflexively, “I just…” he closed his eyes. “I like you, okay? So…you probably shouldn’t kiss me anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Atsumu breathed, eyes round as saucers. “You…what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Kiyoomi muttered, “sorry, I didn’t mean to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu shut him up with his lips, hands cupping his jaw with such reverence that it made Kiyoomi’s heart sing. He pulled away after a moment or two, keeping the kiss gentle and chaste, like the very first one they’d shared in Itachiyama’s dorms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like ya too,” Atsumu breathed, mouth curving up into the sunshine smile that had helped Kiyoomi realise his feelings in the first place. “Ya…god, ya’ve been drivin’ me </span>
  <em>
    <span>crazy.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi blinked at him in shock. “I…have?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>God yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Atsumu chuckled, shifting his arms to pull Kiyoomi into a warm hug, the blond burying his head in the crook of Kiyoomi’s neck, “I offered to teach ya because…I wanted to kiss ya. I remember when we first met, at that match in the Summer Interhigh, and I jus’ thought that ya were…</span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And then we were at the camp together last year and I heard ya’d never been kissed before and…I just wanted it so bad I couldn’t stop myself from offerin’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…Really?” Kiyoomi breathed, moving back so he could look in Atsumu’s eyes. “You really…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> like ya, Omi,” Atsumu said. Kiyoomi smiled softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that,” he murmured, leaning forward to press their foreheads together, “call me Kiyoomi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright Kiyoomi,” Atsumu chuckled. “in that case…would ya mind if I kissed ya again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi grinned, tugging Atsumu’s collar to bring the other boy closer and press their lips together. “Sure,” he murmured against Atsumu’s mouth, “I’d love another lesson.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come say hello to me on <a href="https://twitter.com/2701Anubis">Twitter</a>, <a href="https://anubis2701.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>, or, if you're a fan of my fics generally (both BNHA and Haikyuu) my <a href="https://discord.gg/VeAaGy3at9">Discord Server!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>